


淺棕奶油

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Summary: 激情挑戰性轉文筆超差的，我只想pwp而已數學代課老師金鐘雲X天生反骨可愛金莉緒故事的一開始真的只是因為染頭髮的梗而已XD
Kudos: 4





	淺棕奶油

**Author's Note:**

> 安全帶請綁好，我要開高鐵了（威

1、

金莉緒染頭髮了，原先一頭乖巧的黑長直髮成了咖啡色的波浪捲髮，小心機是裡頭還鑲著幾縷挑染的金色，就像絲滑的巧克力融上了香甜奶油一般。

蘇啾高中裏其實有著嚴謹的校規，條條列出了各種對時尚流行不人道的規矩，鞋子也管襪子也管，連頭髮要剪到哪的上古髮禁也還留著。

不過金莉緒沒在怕，爸爸是校董，金莉緒是他心裡頭的那個寶貝女兒，學校那群死板老師在學校裡頭見著她還得叫上一句「小姐好」，甚至恨不得能夠避開這個大小姐好，因為這位大小姐行事作風可說簡直是對著學校規矩幹，學校管制服裙長得過膝蓋，她偏不，制服裙硬是被她改到了堪堪能遮住腿根無限風光的迷你百摺裙；學校管不得戴首飾，她偏不，耳環頸鍊從未缺席過。

「那群死老頭真是不懂時尚，裙子長到膝蓋到底是哪個年代的土包子穿著！」金莉緒右手捲著自己剛染完三天的頭髮忿忿地抱怨著，左手抱著曺圭英早上早餐帶來的珍珠奶茶洩憤著。

雖然這位大小姐的行事風格在學校古板老頭的眼裡乖張猖狂，但金莉緒的成績從未掉出過學校前三，加上金莉緒又是校董的女兒，那可是自己在這所學校的鐵飯碗啊！那群老頭再怎麼看不下去也只得睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，心中天天默念得過且過，相信這樣飯碗肯定是還不會丟的。

「欸圭英啊，數學科的李老師今天起開始請假陪英文科的李老師去待產了，妳說，妳覺得我們接下來的數學會是誰來代課啊？」金莉緒抱著珍奶向後轉問了正在作題的圭英。金莉緒和曺圭英的位置正好坐在班上中間的最後兩排，一方面是這裡是不容易斜視又能看到老師黑板的角度，一方面是上課偷吃零食、轉頭聊天的風水寶地。

「不知道欸，不過我覺得應該是...」  
「好了！安靜了同學！」

班導朴正洙老師前腳踏進了教室，身後緊接著來了一位她倆都沒見過的面孔。那人有著修長的身材，穿著紅色印花長版短袖，前面扎進了黑色的緊身褲當中，戴著戒指的左手向後撩起額前金色碎髮時散發著只有成熟男人魅力的模樣，戴著一只墨鏡卻阻擋不住那男人天性裏致命的性感。

「大家都知道吧，從今天起你們班的數學科李赫宰老師要陪英文科的李東順老師去待產，你們班的英文課原先是崔始源老師教的，所以並不影響課程進度。但因為李赫宰老師的課程需要有人來接手，所以我們找了金鐘雲老師來代你們班的課。」朴正洙在台上淺淺地微笑著，這個班是全校最優秀的班級，所以他也不擔心金鐘雲接手課程時會發生哪些災難性的狀況。

「大家好，我是今天開始要教各位數學的金鐘雲老師，日後還請大家多多指教」金鐘雲走上講台黑板用白色粉筆寫下了自己的名字。

「好了那我就不繼續打擾鐘雲老師教課，大家也要繼續好好學習啊！」朴正洙說完後便和金鐘雲微微點頭，示意他得先行離開去會議室開會了。

「好了大家先回位子拿出數學課本吧！對了，雖然這學期只剩下一半，但因為班上還要繼續收作業，我希望有人能夠幫老師收作業，有人願意嗎？」金鐘雲微笑問道。

金鐘雲說完後班上不免有好幾個平常熱心的同學紛紛舉手，表示自己願意幫老師收作業。

此時金莉緒正悠悠地放下左手的珍奶，轉身在書包裏翻找著昨晚早就寫完的數學課本，不妙的是過了五分鐘金莉旭還是沒有找到，她才愕然想起，今天早上出門前吃早餐時，她把數學課本拿出來放在桌上，邊吃著媽媽剛煎好的火腿蛋吐司邊複習著昨天剛教完的內容。

「一定是出門前忘記帶了」金莉緒緊喊不妙，轉過身去和剛解完題的圭英寶貝求救，口型喊著「SOS」的求救警訊。不巧，這一幕正好被金鐘雲給看到了。

「不然就是妳了，正中間倒數第二列的同學，看妳正好沒帶課本，不然來當我的小老師為班上服務吧！」金鐘雲微笑地看著金莉緒說著，像顆和煦的暖陽照耀著。

可此時的金莉緒真的是一百個不願意，只想挖個地洞趕緊竄逃，她真的沒有想當小老師的意願啊！！！看看周遭那些熱心的一個個同學不是都很想當嗎？老師你怎麼就選中了我！？而且選我就選我，幹嘛還順便掀我的底！！！

但現實是殘酷的，眼下還是得先拿到一本數學課本上課，金莉緒幾乎是咬碎了牙似地答應下了這個只有單方面決定的霸道，走到台前向金鐘雲領了一本教師用的數學課本先急用，準備離開講台前金鐘雲還壞心地在她側耳說等等放學後到數學科辦公室找他，呼出的熱氣圈住了垂著耳飾的耳朵，隨後金鐘雲又露出了人畜無害的笑容要大家翻開課本第200頁。

「討厭的壞傢伙！根本是針對我吧！」金莉緒回座位後愈想愈生氣，但剛剛那個心跳加快的感覺是什麼，為什麼金鐘雲那個壞傢伙貼近自己說話的時候臉會這麼燙...臉紅心跳的感覺是為什麼...

「討厭啦！不想了！上課上課！」

2、

往後的每個放學日裏，學生一如既往地只要聽到放學鐘就會立刻拎起書包往外衝，只有金莉緒得抱著班上那厚厚一疊的習作簿往數學科辦公室跑，曺圭英看金莉緒小小的身板抱著那幾近超過自己身高的習作簿稍稍不忍，好幾次都問了金莉緒要不要幫忙一塊把作業抱到辦公室，但金莉緒堅決表示她自己搬的來，要曺圭英別擔心。

「妳等等不是還要補習嗎？快去快去，不然等等還得讓你爸等著！」經金莉緒這麼一提醒曺圭英也才想起今天還要補習這件事，向金莉緒表示下次可以一定會幫她一起搬的。

「假日先約好，我們一起出去吃冰豆花吧！」  
「知道了知道了，快去吧！」金莉緒說完曺圭英便背著書包小跑步奔出了校門。

金莉緒當然不可能讓曺圭英和她一起搬作業搬到辦公室，當然這是後話。

天色愈來愈暗，學校裏的教室也一個個鎖上並關上了燈，唯獨數學科辦公室的燈永遠亮著到最後一刻，學校保全和金鐘雲溝通後才得知原來金鐘雲是想輔導學生更進一步的練習，所以才會比較晚離校，學校保安得知後非常感動現下還有如此熱心的老師及好學的學生，交代金鐘雲最後離開時一些關於保全系統的事項後便全權交給金鐘雲負責處理。

「才不是這樣的呢！」被掐著小屁股被射了一大股白濁精液的金莉緒哭得眼睛紅紅的，像是隻小白兔被欺負狠的，然後事實正是如此。

金鐘雲常把自己留下來做更多的習題沒錯，但更多時候金鐘雲根本就是一匹大野狼。一旦上一張考卷裏多錯了一題，像今天金莉緒就得趴在桌上接受懲罰，原先包覆小屁股蛋的粉色蕾絲內褲早就被金鐘雲褪至了小腿肚的位置，將自己白嫩嫩的屁股盡可能翹得高高的，本就遮不住裙底風光的制服裙被金鐘雲往上一推，女孩美好的蜜穴正一張一合地吐出淫水，賣力地吸吮著金鐘雲那硬的發燙的紫紅色巨物。

「啊...啊啊..老師...不要...慢...一點...快壞掉了...」金莉緒在金鐘雲身下哭喊著，腳上的鞋子早就脫在了一旁，精巧的小腳踩在金鐘雲的鞋子上，才有辦法讓早就軟了的身子不滑下去。上身的制服扣子早就全被金鐘雲解開了，粉紅色的蕾絲內衣被掛在右手手肘上不上不下的，十分淫亂，金鐘雲帶著薄繭的手朝金莉緒鬆軟的乳房覆了上去，金莉緒的身子向來敏感，纓紅的乳頭受不了這樣的刺激，不一會兒穴內又開始不規律地收縮著，金鐘雲知道身下的人又達到高潮了，一股淫水順著金莉緒的大腿跟流到了地上。

「嘶...真騷...流了一地的水...是因為莉緒太喜歡老師了嗎？」金鐘雲空出剛剛還在摸金厲旭胸前的右手，帶著金厲旭的小手來到了兩人的交合處，這裡早就被金鐘雲哥肏開了，上頭什麼樣的液體都有，紅腫的小穴仍不知足地咬著老師的大肉棒，抽插時帶出的水聲澤澤，金莉緒被自己的生理反應羞得不敢看，後穴裏更是夾得金鐘雲差點丟精。

「寶貝...妳咬太緊了...放鬆點..」金鐘雲拔出了肉棒，把被肏的神智不清的金莉緒抱到自己腿上坐著，金鐘雲把金厲旭身上的制服給脫了，卻始終讓粉紅色蕾絲內衣掛在金莉緒的手肘上不給脫下。

金莉緒身上早就衣衫不整，斑駁的吻痕佈滿了整個身子，反觀金鐘雲除了拉鍊拉下方便掏出作案工具之外，看上去還是西裝革履，如精英人士一般。

金鐘雲拖出了桌子下的櫃子，拿出了潤滑劑和一根粗長狀的按摩棒，推開了桌上其餘的東西，把金莉緒放在了自己的桌上躺好，無名指戴著戒指的右手塗上了剛剛擠出的潤滑劑，瞬間將兩指擠入了從未開發過的後穴，金莉緒嚇地叫了一聲，金鐘雲看時候差不多了又再加了一指開始抽插著，無名指上的戒指在進出時卡在上頭的感覺夾得金莉緒不要不要的。

「我們莉緒真騷啊..原來老師的手指就可以滿足你了...」金鐘雲壞笑地說著葷話，手上的動作卻愈加快速，裡頭的腸液收到刺激也漸漸分泌出了一股又一股的大水，滋得整個辦公桌上都是金厲旭的淫水。

「不要...我要..老師的肉棒...」金莉緒哭叫著，她覺得身體好像快壞掉了。  
「沒關係...我們用莉緒可以吃下更大的」說完金鐘雲變把手指抽出，金莉緒瞬間覺得後穴感到極大的空虛，隨後不到十秒金鐘雲便把打開到最大震動的按摩棒塞進了金莉緒的小屁股內，感受到刺激的金莉緒幾乎是在塞進去的片刻就立刻高潮了，金鐘雲沒放過金莉緒的不適應期，在高潮瞬間便吻上了金莉緒的小穴，舌頭模仿性交似地往花核內的陰道裏舔著，金莉緒受不了這樣的高潮疊加，又一股水隨著震動從金莉緒的陰道內流了出來，流的整個辦公桌都是。

金鐘雲把人抱起來，讓金莉緒跨坐在自己的陰莖上。

「莉緒，把老師的肉棒自己塞進去妳癢的地方吧」金鐘雲魅惑地說著，彷彿有魔力似的，已經被肏到快不省人事的金莉緒小手握著金鐘雲那巨大的肉棒，緩緩地塞入了自己那被肏到快無法閉合的小穴裏。

金鐘雲扶著金莉緒的腰讓人一鼓作氣坐了下去  
，一坐下去金莉緒的眼淚就沒停過了。

「嗚嗚...老師的...好大...莉緒...好舒服」金莉緒的小穴早就被肏成了金鐘雲的形狀，裡頭被肉棒塞的滿滿的。

金鐘雲吻上了金莉緒柔軟的兩片唇瓣開始了新一輪的肏幹，隨後又吻上了乳房上的小櫻桃，又空出一手撫摸者著垂在金莉緒胸前的棕色捲髮。

「今天射裡面，誰叫你違反校規去染頭髮了，該罰」金鐘雲嘴上雖是責怪但依舊脫離不了溫柔的糟糕語氣，下身卻是開始加速不停地往金莉緒小穴撞去。

「不行...不可以內射...會懷孕的...」金莉緒試圖保持最後的理智，今天受到的刺激太多了，她甚至覺得她快要失禁了。

「那我們..莉緒..大著肚子來學校上課好不好...幫老師生小孩...」金鐘雲知道金莉緒快到了，開始最後的衝刺。

「老師..莉緒..不行了...要到了...快...射進來..莉緒...幫老師..生小孩」金莉緒被金鐘雲頂弄得咿咿呀呀拼湊不出一句完整的話，隨即內穴開始收縮，一陣痙攣後緩緩地流出了一股淡黃色的液體，金鐘雲知道金莉緒失禁了，隨後攀著這個高潮把濃稠的精液射進了金莉緒滾燙的小穴內，把人緊緊地抱在自己懷中，像是避免獵物逃掉的獵人似的。

過了十分鐘，金鐘雲把自己那巨大的陰莖從金莉緒的陰道拔了出來，身下的孩子身上沒有一處是完好的，身上被混亂不堪的液體沾的到處都是，紅腫的小穴還掛著金鐘雲剛射進去的白稠精液。

3、

而那份被丟在桌上的考卷其實也沒考很差，只是金鐘雲今天特別想懲罰金莉緒前陣子染頭髮的惡趣味而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 各位考試的要加油，我還在努力好起來當中qq


End file.
